


The Long And Winding Road

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Dean is Jack's Father, Domestic Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jack is a Child, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “ I can’t believe this! I just… “Dean listened to the anger and pain in Cas’ voice and he wanted to die.“Cas, it was just a mistake! I was drunk.”Cas turned to look at him, his face contorted in anger.“So that’s your excuse? You were drunk? And that’s supposed to make this all right? Make it not hurt as much as it does?”





	1. Chapter 1

_ “ I can’t believe this! I just… “ _

_ Dean listened to the anger and pain in Cas’ voice and he wanted to die. _

_ “Cas, it was just a mistake! I was drunk.” _

_ Cas turned to look at him, his face contorted in anger. _

_ “So that’s your excuse? You were drunk? And that’s supposed to make this all right? Make it not hurt as much as it does?” _

_ Dean felt trapped. _

_ “I didn’t know we were exclusive!” _

_ Cas’ face fell. “You didn’t know… fuck, Dean. You know I haven’t been with anyone since we met. I thought that went without saying.” _

_ Dean looked away, unable to look at Cas. _

_ “It was just a mistake.” _

_ Cas sighed. “Well, it was a hell of a mistake, Dean. You knocked her up. You’re going to be a father! I just can’t… I can’t deal with this.” _

_ He turned and walked out the door. Dean never saw him again. _

 

**Three years later**

 

Dean walked into the daycare. He looked around for Jack. When Jack saw him, he jumped up and ran to him. Dean picked him up, slinging the boy onto his hip

“How ya doin’ buddy? Did you have fun today?”

Jack’s grin lit up the room.

“I did! I colored and played wif trucks. Daddy, can I take my drawings home wif me?”

Dean used his free hand to ruffle his son’s hair.

“Sure thing. Let’s go get them.”

He walked to the cubby that had Jack’s name on it. He put Jack down to collect his drawings, and Ellen walked up to him.

“Hey, Dean. How are things going?”

Dean smiled down at his son.

”They’re alright. I’m getting extra hours at the salvage yard, and that helps a lot. How is Jack?”

Ellen smiled down at the boy. “He’s fine. Seems to be getting along with everyone. He’s very bright. He’s a pleasure to have around.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.” He looked down at Jack.

“Ready to go, buddy? I need to fix us some dinner.”

Jack nodded. His hands were holding his drawings.

“We’ll put them up on the refrigerator after dinner.”

He grabbed Jack’s hand and led him to the car.

 

After he got Jack to sleep, after reading Jack’s favorite book for the umteenth time (“but it’s about  _ dragons _ , daddy!”) Dean got himself a beer and sat on the couch. His phone rang and he smiled when the caller ID said it was Sam.

“Hi bitch! To what do I owe this honor?”

“Ha ha. Jerk. How are you? How’s my favorite nephew?”

Dean smiled. “I’m fine, and Jack is your only nephew. He’s good.”

Sam’s smile was evident in his voice. “Good. Great. Listen. We’re going out tomorrow night, and you’re coming with.”

Dean took a breath. “I don’t know, Sammy…”

Sam cut him off. “Listen Dean, this is non-negotiable. You haven’t had an adult’s night out in months. Jess will be there at eight to babysit Jack. You’re going and that’s that.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go. Might do me some good to get out.”

Sam snorted. “Ya think? So it’s settled. I’ll see you at eight-thirty at the Roadhouse.”

Dean sat back and drank the rest of his beer. Being a single father hadn’t been easy. He thought back to when Lisa told him she couldn’t do it, couldn’t be a mother, couldn’t marry him. She never wanted any of this. Dean still didn’t get how she could just walk away from Jack like that. But he knew she was right. She wasn’t mother material, and they would have been terrible together. It was better this way.

 

Dean had given Jack permission to stay up later so he could play with his aunt Jess. It was Friday after all, and they didn’t have anything to do tomorrow. He was ready to go when Jess knocked.

When Dean opened the door, Jess took a stop back and whistled.

“You clean up good, Winchester.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, thanks. Come on in.”

Jack squealed and ran to her.She scooped him up and covered his face with kisses.

“How is my little nougat tonight?”

Jack squirmed away from her. “Daddy says I can stay up until nine!”

Jess smiled and put him down. “Oh he did, did he? Well, we better make it count then.”

Dean smiled at the two of them. “Thanks for doing this, Jess.”

Jess laughed. “Go! Enjoy yourself.”

Dean drove to the bar.

Sam, Benny, Bobby and Rufus were already there. They all yelled at Dean when he walked to the table. A glass was produced and filled with beer from a pitcher.

“Damn, boy, where you been hiding yourself?” Bobby clinked his glass against Dean’s.

“What do you mean, old man? You see me every day.”

Bobby chuckled. “Well, that’s work. Ain’t seen you relax for months.”

Dean took a long drink of his beer. “Yeah, well, Jack takes all of my time.”

They chatted and laughed. Dean played a game of pool with Sam, and won, and then Rufus took Sam’s place.

“Gonna take you to school, boy.”

Dean laughed. “Bring it, Rufus.”

He had to admit, it was nice. He never minded for a minute taking care of his son, but it was nice to just be around adults and let go once in a while. He had just made a good shot when he looked up.

And he saw Cas walk in. Dean stood up and rubbed his eyes. He figured he was just having a drunken moment. But no, there was Cas, at the bar. He laid his stick on the table.

“You win, Rufus.”

He walked to the bar, leaving a very confused Rufus standing there.

“Cas?”

Cas turned and his eyes got big. “Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas was back in town? 

“What are you doing here, Cas?”

Cas frowned. “I believe I’m having a beer, like you are.”

Dean returned the frown. “Come on, Cas, you know what I mean.”

Cas sighed. “I moved back. My job ended and I thought I’d take a stab at writing. “

Dean tried to smile, but just couldn’t.

“That’s great, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand. “No wedding ring? I would have thought you’d be married.”

Dean shrugged. “It didn’t work out. Lisa took off a couple of months after having the kid. I’m raising him by myself.”

Cas looked genuinely sad. “I’m sorry, Dean. I really am.”

Dean snorted. “I’m not. We never would have made a go of it. And I’ve got my son. He means the world to me.”

Dean looked back at the table where his brother was staring at him.

“Well, I need to get back to my friends. See ya around, Cas.”

Cas nodded and Dean walked back to sit down.

Sam looked at him intently. “Isn’t that Cas?”

Dean drank the rest of his beer. “Yeah. It is.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean laid in bed with his arms behind his head. He’d thanked Jess and sent her home, checked on Jack and went to bed, but sleep was alluding him.

Cas looked good. He didn’t have a ring on, Dean had looked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Cas coming back to town. God knows he’d missed Cas, thought about him a lot for a couple of years. But as Jack got older, he thought about Cas less and less. 

He didn’t really blame Cas for leaving him. He’d fucked up. But he was still hurt and more than a little angry that Cas hadn’t given him a chance. 

It was all water under the bridge. But now, with Cas back in town, he knew he’d have to run into the man at least occasionally. It was a small town. They were bound to cross paths.

Dean sighed and rolled over. He needed to let this shit go and get some sleep. Jack would be up in just a few hours.

The next morning, Dean woke up to Jack jumping on the bed.

“Wakes up, daddy! It’s time to wakes up!”

Dean growled and grabbed him. Jack squealed and let Dean pull him down and tickle him.

“Daddy! Daddy stop!”

Dean laughed. “Okay, nougat. I’ll stop.” He kissed Jack on his forehead.

“Pancakes for breakfast?”

Jack yelled, “Yes! Pancakes!”

A half and hour later, Dean put Jack in his booster seat and sat the pancakes in front of him. He handed Jack the syrup.

“Whoa there. That’s enough syrup!” Dean took the bottle away and Jack giggled.

Dean cut up Jack’s pancakes and sat down to eat his own.

“So what do you want to do today, bud?”

Jack smiled and syrup dribbled down his chin.

“Park! I wanna go park.”

Dean grinned and wiped his chin off with a napkin.

“Okay, park it is. But after that, we have to grocery shop.”

 

Jack sat in the sand box, scooping sand into his bucket. He held something up in his shovel.

“What this is?”

Dean leaned over and grimaced. 

“That’s a cat turd, bud. Time to go.”

He picked Jack up and headed to the car. When he had his son buckled up in his car seat, he started the car and drove to the grocery store. He got Jack out, and put him in a cart. Pushing the cart fast towards the store, he laughed at Jack’s happy squeals.

Once inside, he fished his list out of his back pocket and took a look at it.

“What kind of fruit do you want, Jack?”

Jack looked thoughtful, “‘Nanners.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, bananas it is.”  He pushed the cart to the produce section. He was looking at the bananas when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hello again, Dean.”

Dean turned and looked at Cas.

“Cas.” 

Cas looked at Jack and smiled. 

“This is your son, I take it.”

Jack grinned at Cas. “I’m Jack.”

Cas smiled back and stuck out his hand for a shake. Jack grinned and shook it.

“Hello Jack. I’m Cas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jack held up three fingers, holding the others down with his other hand.

“I’m free!”

Cas chuckled. “I know. You’re a very big boy.”

Jack beamed. 

Cas turned to Dean, still smiling. “He’s a fine boy, Dean. Well, I won’t keep you.”

Dean smiled back and watched Cas walk away.

Jack watched him leave too. “I like Mr. Cas, daddy.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, me too, buddy.”

When Dean got home, he put Jack in front of the TV to watch cartoons while he put the groceries away. Then he grabbed a beer and went to watch cartoons too. They were laughing at Scooby Doo when the phone rang.

“Hey Benny.”

Benny said hello, then, “It was fun to have you there last night. You should come along more often, cher.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I enjoyed it. I’ll try to get away more.”

“So, was that Cas I saw you talking to?”

Dean’s smile faded. “Yeah. He moved back to town.”

Benny was quiet for a moment. “So, how was it?”

“It was… cordial. We ran into him at the grocery store today. He met Jack. Jack likes him.”

Benny snorted. “Dean, he’s three. He likes everybody.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Well, I won’t keep you, I just wanted to tell you how glad I was to see you at the bar.”

“Okay, Benny, Take it easy.”

Dean hung up and sat, thinking about Cas. Again. Damn it, he’d gotten over the breakup and moved on. But now Cas was back, he was here in this town. Dean didn’t know how he felt about that.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. On Monday morning, Dean was dropping Jack off at daycare. He glanced out the front window. Ellen was standing next to him.

“So, someone finally rented the old Hanscum place?”

Ellen looked out the window at the house.

“Yeah. He’s some kind of a writer. His name is Novak, I think. He’s really nice.”

Dean felt his stomach lurch. Now he knew where Cas lived, and there was even more of a chance to run into him if he lived right across the street from Jack’s daycare.

“Yeah well, gotta get to work.” He left and drove to Singer’s Salvage. He parked the car and walked inside the house.

“Bobby?”

Bobby emerged from the back. “Hey boy. Ready to tackle that Nova today?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I hope I get it done today.”

Bobby grunted. “So, you ran into Cas, huh?”

Dean felt a flash of anger. “Why is everyone asking about that? Yeah, we ran into each other. Twice, actually. We were civil. There is nothing going on, and  nothing is going to happen!”

Bobby frowned. “Watch your tone, boy. I was just makin’ conversation. Now I know not to mention him. Get to work.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Bobby.” He turned and left the house. 

He felt like grabbing a tire iron and beating something. He hated that Cas was back. He hated that everyone was asking him about Cas. He’d fucked that up the second he’d left the bar with Lisa and there was no going back. He was devastated when Cas had left town without a word, but he had it coming. He got Jack out of it, and that he didn’t regret for a second. But as for him and Cas, that was ancient news.

He worked on the Nova, and managed to get it running by the end of the day. He said goodbye to Bobby and drove to pick up Jack. He parked the car, got out and walked up to the door. It swung open just as he was reaching for the knob, and out walked Cas. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at Cas and Cas stared at Dean for a long, awkward moment.

“Dean! Um, I was just… I brought cookies for the kids. I didn’t know you’d be here right now.”

Dean couldn’t help thinking, ‘ _ Is he stalking me? _ ’ but dismissed it as soon as he saw how uncomfortable Cas was.

“Yeah, okay Cas. I’m just picking up Jack.”

Cas looked away. “I saw him. We talked. I’m sorry,” he glanced at his watch, “I’ll make sure I’m not here when you pick up Jack.”

Cas walked down the sidewalk and crossed the street. Dean watched him for a few moments.

“Shit.” 

He went inside. Ellen greeted him.

“You met Mr. Novak?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, uh, him and me… we used to know each other.”

Ellen smiled. “Oh! I didn’t know that. He is such a nice man. He baked cookies for the children.”

Dean nodded again, just as Jack ran up to him.

“Daddy! I saw Mr. Cas again! He gave me cookie!” Jack held up a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic wrap.

“Yep, I can see that, buddy. Get your stuff, we need to go. And you can eat that after dinner.”

Jack grinned. “Yay! I like Mr. Cas.”

Dean sighed quietly. “Yeah, you told me.”

While Dean fixed dinner, Jack sat at the table, coloring a picture. He was concentrating on it, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips. When Dean was done, he told Jack he needed to stop. “You can finish after dinner.”

Jack proudly held up the drawing. “Looke daddy, it’s Mr. Cas, and that’s you, and that’s me!”

Dean took the drawing and smiled. “That’s really good, Jack.”

Jack took a bite of his macaroni and cheese. “I want to give it to Mr. Cas. Can I? Please?”

Dean put it on the table and sat down. “Sure, I guess. Next time he comes to your daycare.”

Jack seemed satisfied with that.

Dean lay in bed, thinking about the entire situation. Today, Cas seemed as uncomfortable around him as he felt around Cas. It kind of sucked. They used to be best friends, even before they became lovers. They could talk about anything. He felt that familiar pain begin in his chest. It was nearly constant for the first year or so after Cas had left town. He didn’t want it back again. 

Sighing heavily, he thought about whether they could ever be friends again. It didn’t seem likely. Did he even  _ want _ to be friends with Cas again? If he took it out and looked at it, there was still so much anger. He was angry that Cas hadn’t given him another chance, mad that Cas had just split town without so much as a word. Back then, he thought Cas was a coward, just running from the problem instead of staying and trying to work it out. He guessed he still felt that way.

He went to sleep with the pain still blooming in his chest.

 

He didn’t run into to Cas anymore that week. Jack told him that Cas had come to the daycare once, and that he really liked Jack’s drawing and took it with him. Dean struggled with what to do. He finally decided the best thing was to clear the air between them. He composed a note, asking Cas to meet him for a drink on Saturday night at the Roadhouse. He included his phone number, and left it stuck in Cas’ door. Then he waited.

Friday evening, as he and Jack were watching a thing on TV about baby animals, Dean got a text.

 

_ Dean, I can be there about nine. I think we need to talk too.  _

 

Dean took a deep breath, added Cas’ number to his contacts, and texted him back that nine would be fine. Then he called Sam and Jess, asking if they could take Jack for the night. He didn’t want Jack to see him if he came home upset. They said they’d love to. It was settled.

Jack was excited about spending the night with Sam and Jess. Dean was nervous all day, and tried his best not to show it to Jack.

Dean showed up at Sam’s place at eight-thirty. Jess grabbed up Jack and took him to the TV room, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

“Dean, what’s going on? Do you have a date?”

Dean shook his head. “No date, Sam. Just need some time alone.”

Sam didn’t look convinced, but let it go. Dean drove to the bar, and sat outside, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his fluttering stomach.

Cas was already there. He walked to the table, and sat down.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean ordered a shot and sat, trying to figure out what to say. When it arrived, he downed it and asked for another.

“You’re nervous.” Cas said it as a fact, not a question.   
“Well, yeah, I am. I don’t know what to say.”

Cas took a drink of his beer. “Then I’ll start. I knew we’d probably run into one another when I decided to move back. I thought I was looking forward to seeing you again. I honestly didn’t realize it would be this difficult.”

Dean stared at him. “You didn’t  _ realize _ ? What color is the sky in your world, Cas? The way it went down between us, the fact that you ran away instead of trying to work it out? Jesus.”

Cas looked angry. “I ran away? You broke my heart! I loved you, Dean. I loved you, and you cheated on me. You cheated and made a baby in the process. I couldn’t look at you!”

Dean was mad now. “I made a  _ mistake _ ! A mistake! I got drunk and I slipped.  _ Once _ ! One damn time and you bailed on me.”

Cas’ face got red. “Slipped? So you just slipped and your cock fell into her pussy?”

Dean drowned his shot and stood up. “This was obviously a bad idea.”

Cas nodded. “Obviously.’

Dean turned and stomped out of the bar. He sat in his car and beat his fists against the steering wheel. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!”

The pain in his chest bloomed even more brightly.

He drove home, glad at least that Jack wasn’t there. When he got there, he threw himself on his bed and cried his eyes out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quotes is Hard To Love A Man by Magnolia Electric

Dean managed to go two weeks without running into Cas. Jack hadn’t said a word about Cas showing up at the daycare. The pain was still there, but he was dealing.

Friday night rolled around, and Sam called.

After the usual calling each other names and asking how each other was doing, Sam took a deep breath. “Uh, Dean, tomorrow they’re having a karaoke night at the bar. I was wondering if you wanted to go?’

Dean grinned. “You know I do!”

“Uh, Cas is going to be there.”

Dean made a face. “How do you know that?”

Sam sounded apologetic. “Benny invited him. He ran into Cas at the bakery. So, I guess this means you want to change your mind?”

Dean took a second. Then, “Hell no. Fuck him. I love karaoke night and I’m not going to let him keep me away from it. He can go fuck himself if he doesn’t like it.”

Jack said, “Ohh daddy, you said a  _ bunch _ of bad words!”

Dean looked embarrassed. “Sorry buddy, daddy forgot you were there.”

Then he said to Sam, “Look, ask Jess if she can babysit. I’m going. I’ll be there by nine.”

Sam sounded happier. “Okay! And Jess says she can.”

Dean hung up and sat down on the couch. “I’m sorry for swearing, kiddo.”

Jack smiled at him. “It’s okay. I love you daddy.”

Dean hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Love you too Jack.”

Dean knew exactly what song he was going to sing if Cas was there.

 

Dean strolled into the bar. He looked around and saw Benny, Sam and Cas sitting at a table. He walked to the guy running the karaoke and talked to him, then he went to the table and sat down,

He said hello to everyone, then kicked back and drank beer, listening to someone butcher Sympathy For The Devil. After he’d said hello to Cas and Cas had said hello back, he never even glanced at Cas. He just sat and waited for his turn to come up.

When it did, he sat his beer down and walked onto the stage. The song started, and Dean began to sing. He locked his eyes on Cas.

 

_ It was hard to love a man like you _

_ Goodbye was half the words you knew _

_ While you was waiting for me not to call _

_ I sent my love, I sent my love _

 

_ In a life built out of only goodbyes _

_ Is there even room for you to try _

_ While you was waiting for me not to call _

_ I sent my love, I sent my love _

 

_ It was hard to love a man like you _

_ Goodbye was just what you do _

_ In a life built out of only goodbye _

_ Is there even room for you _

_ Is there even room for you _

 

_ While you was waiting for me not to call _

_ I sent my love, I sent my love _

 

The song ended and there was a lot of applause. But Cas didn’t clap. He didn’t even look at Dean. Dean walked back to the table and sat down. 

Sam hissed in his ear, “Dean, really?” Dean just smiled.

Cas downed his beer and stood up. “I guess I’ll be leaving.”

Sam and Benny asked him to stay, but he just turned and walked out of the bar.

Sam turned to Dean, angry. “Dean, that was uncalled for!”

Dean snorted. “He left me. He broke my heart, I’m entitled to my feelings.”

Sam shook his head. “That was almost four years ago, Get over it.”

Dean practically yelled. “I  _ was _ over it. Then the bastard had to move back! Fuck it, I’m going home.”

He got up and walked out.

He couldn’t believe it when he saw Cas leaning against his car.

“Cas…”

Fuck. Cas was crying.

“Dean, let me talk. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left and didn’t try to work things out. I’ve regretted that every day since. I figured you married Lisa, or I would have come back. I’m Sorry, I just wanted you to know that.”

He turned and started to walk away. Dean grabbed his arm and turned him back to face him.

“God Dammit Cas! Don’t you walk away from me! Do you have any idea what it was like for me when I found out you’d left town? Without so much as a goodbye, a fucking  _ word  _ from you? I wanted to die. I wanted so bad to go back, to never have gone home with Lisa. But I couldn’t. I…” Dean was crying too now. “I got Jack out of it, so I wouldn’t change a damn thing. That kid is my life. But you… you  _ were _ my life, and you just left.”

Dean sucked down a sob. 

Cas grabbed him by his shirt. “I know, Dean, I know I was a coward. I was just so fucking  _ hurt _ . I didn’t know what to do with it. I’m just so sorry now.”

Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder, and Cas put his face in Dean’s shirt and they cried.

Dean lifted his head, and Cas let go of his shirt.

“Dean.. can we at least try to be friends again?”

Dean looked away.. “I just don’t know Cas. I need to think.”

He looked back at Cas.. “Okay. Okay. I gotta go.”

“Of course, Dean. We’ll talk?”

“Yeah, Cas, we can talk.”

Cas walked away and Dean got in the car. He wiped his face on his sleeve. “God damn fucking shit.”

He drove to pick up Jack, who was asleep when he got there. He picked up his sleeping boy and kissed him. Thanking Jess, he carried Jack to the car and put him in his carseat. When he got home, he carried Jack to bed, tucking him in. He stood looking at him.

“Goodnight, buddy. I love you.”

He went to bed, but couldn’t sleep. He kept going over it in his mind. Could he be friends with Cas again? Was it even a good idea?  

He thought back to before. Before everything fell apart. He remembered how they’d laugh at some stupid thing, tease each other about some dumb movie that made one of them cry. Cas was the best friend Dean had ever had. He missed that. 

He looked at the clock. Jack would be up in just a few hours. He turned over and went to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was radio silence between him and Cas the next week. Dean was busy at work and with Jack, and he hadn’t really thought much about Cas. He knew he was avoiding the subject, but hey, that was one thing he excelled at.

Finally it was Friday. Dean was fixing dinner while Jack sat at the table drawing.

“Daddy, are we ever going to see Mr. Cas again?”

Dean paused and turned to Jack.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Jack grinned. “I like him a lot! He’s funny and nice.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, you know what, buddy? We are going to see him again.”

Jack nodded and went back to his drawing. When dinner was over and Jack was watching a Disney movie, Dean found Cas in his contacts. Then he hit text.

 

_ So, in the interest of trying to be friends again, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow? Jack kinda misses you. _

 

He hesitated, but then hit send. After a couple of minutes, he got a text back.

 

_ I’d like that. What time, what should I bring and where do you live? _

 

Dean texted back his address, saying six and that he didn’t need to bring anything. He got back a thumbs up emoji.

He sighed and sat his phone down on the coffee table. He ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Cas is coming for dinner tomorrow.”

Jack turned to look at him with a big smile. “Yay!”

 

Cas was right on time. When he knocked, Dean was in the kitchen checking on everything, and Jack screamed, “I’ll get it!” and ran to the door.

Dean wiped his hand on a towel and threw it over his shoulder. He walked to the doorway to the living room and watched Jack open the door.

“Mr. Cas!” 

Cas walked in and knelt down. “Well, hello Jack. How are you doing today?”

Jack threw his arms around Cas’ neck and gave him a big hug. With just a second’s hesitation, Cas wrapped one arm around Jack and hugged him back. Dean stood watching the scene and smiled.

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas looked over Jack’s head and smiled. “Hi, Dean. thanks for inviting me.”

Cas stood up and held out a plate of cookies. “I know you said I didn’t need to bring anything, but I know Jack likes cookies so…”

Jack looked at Dean. “Can we daddy?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, buddy, but after dinner.”

Jack grabbed the plate and took it to the kitchen.

Cas stood there and looked at Dean.

“Come on in, take your coat off. You want a beer?”

Cas visibly relaxed. He took off his coat and hung it on a hook near the door. 

“I’d love a beer, thanks.”

Cas followed Dean in the kitchen and accepted the beer. He sat down near Jack and looked at his drawing.

“That’s really good, Jack. You know, I hung that drawing you gave me on my refrigerator.”

Jack beamed at him. “You did?”

Cas smiled. “Sure did. It looks great there too.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, Van Gogh, time to put that up and set the table.”

Jack picked up his crayons and papers and took them to the living room, then came back and got on a chair to reach the plates. Cas helped him set the table. Dean dished up the lasagna, broccoli and he and Cas had garlic bread. When Jack saw the broccoli, he wrinkled his nose.

“Gotta eat them, buddy, or no cookie.”

Jack sighed dramatically and picked up one of his broccolis and took a bite. Cas smiled at him.

“It’s not that bad, Jack, see? I’ll eat some too.”

Jack smiled at Cas while he took a bite.

Dean was surprised at how much Jack liked Cas. Jack was usually shy around other people, but he’d taken to Cas immediately. And Cas was really good with Jack. 

After dinner, they all went to the living room, Dean and Cas had another beer. Dean turned on the TV and the ending of Finding Dory came on.

Cas grinned at him. “Finding Dory?”

Dean smiled. “Ain’t gonna apologize for loving that fish.”

Cas responded with a chuckle.

Jack wanted to watch the baby animals again, so Dean turned it to the Nat Geo Kids channel. 

They sat on the couch with Jack in between them. Cas and Jack commented on the animals, and which ones they liked. Dean sat back, drinking his beer and smiling.

He had a thought of, ‘This is nice..’ 

When Dean said it was time for bed, Jack said he didn’t want to. Cas ruffled his hair.

“Come on, Jack, I’ll read you a story if you do.”

Grinning, Jack jumped off the couch and ran towards his bedroom, calling back over his shoulder, “The one with the giant?”

Cas smiled. “Sure, the one with the giant.”

Dean looked at him and felt a warmth blossoming up in his chest.

“Cas, you don’t have to.”

Cas smiled, “I know. I want to.”

Dean stood in the doorway, looking at Jack in his pyjamas, sitting cross-legged on his bed while Cas sat next to him reading. When the book was finished, Cas had Jack lie down in his bed, and he pulled the covers over him.

Dean walked in, leaned over and kissed Jack.

“Night, Jack. I love you.”

Jack mumbled sleepily. “Love you too Daddy. Love you Mr. Cas.”

Cas looked surprised, but said softly, “I love you too, Jack. Sweet dreams.”

Back out on the couch, Dean took a drink of his beer.

“You’re really good with him, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “He’s a great kid, Dean. I know how proud of him you are. And I understand now. Jack needed to be here.”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment and sighed.

“That’s what I think too. It may have been a huge mistake, but I needed Jack in my life.”

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

Then Dean started to chuckle. “Remember when I tried to teach you to swim?”

Cas laughed. “Like I could ever forget that! I almost drowned!”

They chatted easily about memories until it was time for Cas to go home.

They stood at the door.

“Thank you, Dean. For tonight.”

Dean smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you came.”

Cas nodded. “Next time, you need to come to my place for dinner. I think I have some things Jack would enjoy seeing.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas. Good night.”

“Good night, Dean.”

And then he was gone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat up on his bed, pillows behind him against the headboard. He thought about the evening, and having Cas there. He had to admit, he’d enjoyed it. He wanted to be friends with Cas again, but he didn’t feel like he could trust him. He wasn’t convinced but at the first sign of trouble, Cas would just run away again. And he couldn’t take that kind of pain again. He had barely survived it when it happened. Now, he had Jack to consider.

When he woke up in the morning to Jack jumping on him, he heard his phone alert. It was a text from Cas.

 

_ Good morning. I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening. Give my love to Jack _

 

Dean smiled in spite of himself. He showed the text message to Jack, who recognized his name.

“What do it say?”

“It says Cas wants me to give you his love.”

Jack looked alarmed. “But daddy, he needs his love!”

Dean chuckled and hugged his son. “He has plenty, Jack. He can spare some for you.”

Dean texted back.

 

_ Yeah, it was enjoyable. Jack sends his love back.  _

 

As Dean was doing the wash while Jack took his nap, he stood, leaning against the dryer. He thought about having Cas over, and realized that he didn’t get enough adult time. He made a vow to get out more. 

On Wednesday, he got another text from Cas.

 

_ I was wondering if you and Jack would be able to come to dinner at my place on Friday? Say, six? _

 

Dean texted right back.

 

_ Sounds good. We’ll be there. Do I need to bring anything?” _

 

Cas texted back that he was looking forward to it, and that Dean only needed to bring Jack.

Well, he did say he needed to get out more, but if he was honest, he meant without Jack. But he knew what a great cook Cas was, and that alone had him looking forward to it.

When he told Jack about it, Jack’s eyes got big.

“Mr. Cas lived in a  _ house _ ? Like us?”

Dean laughed. “Well, yeah, he does. Where did you think he lived?”

Jack considered this for a minute. “I don’t know. I thought he just disappeared when he wasn’t with us.”

Dean was puzzled. “Why did you think he disappeared? Your uncle Sam and aunt Jess don’t disappear when they’re not with us.”

Jack looked at him very seriously. “But Mr. Cas is magic.”

Dean practically choked on his beer. 

“What? Why do you think Cas is magic?”

Jack sighed. “Because, daddy, he does magic tricks.” The tone of his voice made it seem like Dean was stupid.

“Okay, buddy, whatever you say. I didn’t know that Cas could do magic tricks.”

Jack sighed. “You’ll see.”

Dean decided the best thing to do was to just let that subject drop.

Friday rolled around. Dean took off work a little early to get cleaned up before he picked up Jack, since Cas lived just across the street. When he got to the daycare, Jack was really excited.

“Daddy, it’s Friday! We is going to Mr. Cas’ house!”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, we are.”

Dean had already parked the car across the street, and he just carried Jack back across the street to Cas’. He knocked on the door, and Cas opened it right up.

“Mr. Cas! Is this your house?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Jack, this is my house.” Jack wiggled and Dean put him down. They walked inside.

“Jack thought you just disappeared when you weren’t with us, so he was pretty excited to hear you actually lived in a house.”

Cas squinted. “Why did he think that?”

Dean smiled. “Apparently, you’re magical.”

Jack nodded solemnly. “Show him, Mr. Cas! Show him your magic!”

Cas looked embarrassed. “Okay, Jack.” He turned to Dean, and reached behind Dean’s ear. He came back with a quarter.

Dean chuckled. “Wow, Cas, that really  _ is _ magic!”

Cas mumbled, “Shut it Dean.” Jack was clapping his hands.

“Okay, okay, dinner is almost ready. Come on in, and make yourself comfortable.”

Cas walked to the kitchen, and Dean and Jack walked around the living room, looking around. Jack reached to grab a globe that was sitting on a table.

“Don’t touch things, Jack.”

Cas yelled out of the kitchen, “Jack can touch anything he wants to.”

Jack grinned and picked up the globe and gave it a twirl. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

Cas called from the kitchen, “I heard that, Dean. Stop rolling your eyes.”

Before he even thought, Dean yelled back, “God damn it Cas.”

Jack’s eyes got big. “Ohhh daddy said a bad word.”

Cas walked out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. “Yes, he did, Jack. But come on, dinner’s ready.” He winked at Dean. 

Just as he expected, dinner was amazing. Cas had roasted a stuffed chicken in some kind of sauce that was delicious. Even Jack ate every bite. There were roasted mixed vegetables that Jack didn’t turn his nose up at. Dean had seconds. 

“Save room for pie.”

Dean groaned. “There’s pie? See, that is your lead there, Cas. I wouldn’t have had seconds.”

Cas laughed. “Like you ever got too full for pie.”

Dean couldn’t disagree. Everyone had a slice of Cas’ homemade caramel apple pie and Dean couldn’t stop moaning over every bite.

Cas smiled at him. “Take it easy, big boy.”

Dean grinned at him. “You always used to say that to me whenever there was pie.”

Cas smiled brightly.

After dinner, Cas put on a Disney movie about cars, and Jack sat on the floor. Dean and Cas had a glass of wine on the couch.

Dean sat back with a contented sigh. “You always were the best cook, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Thanks, but it gets pretty boring just cooking for myself. It was really nice to have some company.”

When the movie was over, Jack was yawning. Dean slapped his hands on his knees.

“Welp, looks like it’s time to go.”

Cas stood up when Dean did. Dean picked up Jack and Cas opened the front door for him, and walked out with them. Dean got Jack into his carseat, and then turned to Cas.

“Thanks, Cas. This was nice.”

Cas grinned. “I really enjoyed it. Drive safely.”

Dean nodded, then walked around to the driver’s side and got in. He started the car, gave Cas a wave and drove home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean went for about a week and a half of not seeing Cas but they did text. Then Jack got sick. He had a cold and an ear infection. He couldn’t go to daycare, and Sam and Jess couldn’t watch him because they had to work. Dean was trying to think of someone who could watch him so he could go to work. He mentioned the problem to Cas in a text.

 

_ I can watch him for you. I’m home all day. _

 

Dean was surprised that Cas would offer, but really, Dean was out of options.

 

_ Are you sure? Jack isn’t much fun when he’s sick. _

 

_ Of course I’m sure! Just bring him over. _

 

Dean packed him up in the car and drove to Cas’. Cas was there to open the door, and Dean carried Jack inside and put him on the couch. He was wrapped in his favorite blanket. Dean had his antibiotics, toys and books, a can of chicken noodle soup and some juice.

He handed Cas the list with his work number and the number of Jack’s pediatrician on it.

“Cas, I can’t thank you enough. He needs an eyedropper full of the antibiotic at four. It needs to be refrigerated. He needs to drink plenty of fluids, either water or juice. I don’t know if he’ll eat but I brought soup. And he can have some baby tylenol if he needs it.”

Cas smiled. “I got this, stop worrying, Dean. Go to work. If I have any questions I’ll call.”

He watched while Dean kissed Jack on the forehead. 

“Be good for Cas, okay buddy?”

Jack nodded. He was sucking his thumb and looked sad and pale. Dean sighed and left to go to work.

Of course Dean worried! His kid was sick and Cas had never taken care of a kid before, let alone a sick one. Who could possibly blame him for calling every hour?

“Dean, I swear to you, Jack is okay. He’s asleep. I gave him some juice, turned the TV on to cartoons, and he fell asleep. You don’t need to keep calling.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay. I just…”

Cas’s voice told Dean he was smiling. “Dean, I understand. It’s very troubling when your child is sick. But I’ve got this. Go back to work.”

“Okay, Cas. I’ll… uh… call later.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay Dean, you do that.”

Dean hung up and rubbed the back of his neck.He glanced at his watch, and vowed to not call for at least three hours.

He stuck to it. When he called, Cas told him he’d given Jack some tylenol and that he ate some soup. He handed the phone to Jack.

“Hey buddy, how you feeling?”

Jack sounded like he didn’t feel well, but he said, “I’m okay.”

Dean smiled. “So, are you and Cas doing okay? Is Cas taking good care of you?”

Jack seemed to perk up at that. “Yes, daddy, Mr. Cas is awesome. He gave me soup and we played dinosaurs and he let me watch a show about animals!”

Dean laughed. “Okay. I’ll be there in a couple of hours. Put Cas back on, please? Love you.”

“Love you too.” Then Dean heard Jack tell Cas that he wanted to talk to him again.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. You’re doing awesome. Listen, can you watch him again tomorrow?”

“Of course, Dean. I can watch him for as long as necessary.”

“Thanks, Cas. really.”

“Go back to work Dean. We’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

When Dean got to Cas’, Jack looked marginally better, and Cas had fixed Dean dinner.

“You didn’t have to, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “You have a sick kid. I doubt you’re eating properly.”

Plus, Cas had made a pot of homemade chicken soup. Jack apparently liked it better than the canned stuff. Who knew?

After dinner, Cas sat Dean down at the table.

“Dean, I think you and Jack should stay here tonight. He doesn’t need to be out in the cold. I have a spare bedroom with a queen size bed.”

Dean hesitated. “I’m not sure…”

“Oh come on, Dean, you know I’m right. He doesn’t need to go home just to turn around and bring him back in the morning.”

Dean could see the logic. “Okay, Cas, thanks. I’ll go home and get a change of clothes and Jack’s huggy bunny. He needs it to sleep.”

Cas smiled. “A  _ huggy _ bunny?”

Dean’s face got red. “Well, yeah, that’s what Jack calls it.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay, Dean, you go home and get what you need and the…  _ huggy bunny _ , and come back.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chuckles. I’ll be quick.”

He told Jack what was up, and drove home. He decided to take a quick shower, not really wanting to do it at Cas’. It absolutely had nothing to do with being naked in Cas’ house. He showered, grabbed a change of clothes for him, a change of jammies for Jack, something to sleep in, his toiletries and Jack’s huggy bunny. He threw everything into a duffle and drove back to Cas’.

When he got inside, he pulled the bunny out of the duffle and handed it to Jack, who grabbed it and hugged it to his chest. Cas watched, smiling.

“That… is a very huggable bunny.”

Dean grinned. “Shut it, Cas.”

They got Jack settled in bed in the spare bedroom, and went back to sit on the couch with a couple of beers.

“Cas, I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

Cas waved his hand. “Nonsense, Dean. We’re friends, and I love Jack. It’s no big deal.”

Dean sat for a moment and thought. 

“Yeah, Cas, we  _ are _ friends.”

Cas smiled, and clinked the neck of his beer bottle against Dean’s.

 

Dean changed into his sleep pants and T-shirt in the bedroom. Jack was sleeping. He walked down the hall to the bathroom just as Cas was coming out. Cas was in sleep pants but didn’t have on a shirt. Dean stopped and ran his eyes over the expanse of Cas’ chest.

“Dean, the bathroom’s all yours.”

Dean felt his face get hot. “Yeah, Cas, thanks.” He went into the bathroom and leaned over the counter. He’d kind of forgotten what a nice body Cas had. When he saw that small birthmark next to one of Cas’ nipples, it all came flooding back.

He looked at himself in the mirror. “Get a grip, asshole.”

It took forever for him to get to sleep that night. He wished he could get off, but there was no way with Jack beside him in the bed. 

The alarm on his phone tore him out of the dream. He groaned and put his hand on his morning wood, willing it to go down. He turned and Jack wasn’t in bed. He jumped up, running out of the bedroom with his hard cock tenting his sleep pants and bobbing up and down.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of juice with Cas cooking breakfast. Cas turned to him when he ran in.

Cas’ raised an eyebrow when his eyes drifted down and he got a feral look for just a moment. Then he seemed to shake it off. “Breakfast will be ready soon. Maybe you should get dressed.”

Dean blushed. “Uh, yeah, I’ll ...uh go… go do that.” He turned and walked back to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily the next day was Friday, so Dean took Jack home. He thanked Cas profusely, but the truth was, he was happy to be home. The way Cas had looked at him in the kitchen had really shaken Dean up. That and the sight of Cas half naked. Dean knew he didn’t need to stay there any longer.

Jack was better, and would be able to go back to daycare on Monday.

Dean couldn’t get the image of the look on Cas’ face out of his mind. Try as he might, he even dreamed about Cas now. It was driving him nuts. So when Sam invited him out to the bar the next weekend, he jumped at the chance.

He left Jack with Jess and drove to the bar. When he walked in, he saw right away that Cas was at their table. He sighed, but walked over and joined them.

There was a guy Dean didn’t know, sitting a little close to Cas. Cas introduced him to Dean as Arthur Ketch, ‘an old friend.’

Dean nodded, but felt his stomach get tight. He really didn’t like the way old Art was looking at Cas.

“So, Arthur, how long have you known Cas? “

Ketch smiled. “We’ve known each other for almost two years.”

Dean smiled back at the oily Brit. “Oh yeah? That doesn’t classify as an old friend to me. I’ve known Cas for over 10 years now.”

Cas frowned at him, but Ketch just laughed. “Well, I realize I can’t compete with that, but I’ve grown to know Cas  _ intimately _ .”

Dean saw red. Ketch ran a hand down Cas’ arm, then put his hand on Cas thigh and Cas let him.

Dean stood up. “Cas, can I talk to you privately?”

Cas really frowned at that, but he stood up. “Sure.”

Dean walked angrily to the hall by the bathroom.

“Cas, what’s going on? Are you sleeping with that guy?”

Cas looked angry now, too. “And how is that any business of yours?”

Dean stood his ground. “I don’t like him. He’s… he’s…  _ British _ !””

Cas was red in the face. “What? That’s your objection? He’s British? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous!”

Dean snorted derisively. “Jealous? Of him? That will be the day. You’re letting him paw at you like a dog in heat!”

Cas’ mouth dropped open. “What did you call me?”

Dean sputtered, “Not you!  _ Him _ !”

“Dean. You. need. To. walk. Away. from. Me.  _ right now _ .”  Cas turned and walked away.

Dean slugged the wall. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, _ fuck _ .”  Dean stomped to the back door and left the bar. He sat in his car and beat his fists on the steering wheel.

“God damn it!”

He drove back to Jess’ and collected Jack. Jess was surprised to see him, but he didn’t explain. He drove home and put Jack to bed.

He sat down on the couch with a double shot of whiskey. His phone rang, and the caller ID said it was Sam.

“Yeah?”

Sam sounded concerned. “Dean, where did you go to? Did you and Cas get in a fight?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, Sam, we did. And it’s none of your business.”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh. “If you don’t want to talk about it, okay. Just tell me you’re alright.”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Tell me something. Did Cas leave with that Ketch guy?”

Sam took a moment before he answered. “No, he didn’t. Cas left not long after you did. Ketch is still here. What is this all about?”

“Nothing. Forget I asked. Good night. Sammy.”

Dean sat back and let out a breath of air. “Fuck.”

He was really mad at Cas. He wasn’t even sure why, but he was. He couldn’t stand the way that Ketch touched Cas. He downed the whisky and got another. His stomach burned. He didn’t care, he was going to get good and drunk.

The next morning when Jack jumped on the bed, Dean felt like he’d been hit by a truck.

“Uh, no jumping, kiddo, daddy’s got a headache.”

He fixed breakfast for Jack and coffee for him. He found the aspirin and took four. He wandered around in his boxers, wincing whenever Jack yelled.

He thought briefly about calling Cas and apologizing, but it just made him mad all over again.

He made it through the day, but just barely.

He was still in a bad enough mood the next day to make Bobby ask him what crawled up his ass and died. He just grunted. When he went to pick up Jack after work, he looked at Cas’ house to see if there was a strange car parked there. There wasn’t. It made Dean feel marginally better.

The week went by and he never got a text from Cas, and he didn’t send one either. He checked Cas’ house every day, but there was nothing new or amiss.

At dinner Thursday night, Jack had asked when they would see Mr. Cas again.

“I don’t know, buddy. I’m not sure.”

Jack looked sad. “I miss him, daddy.”

Dean sighed and ruffled Jack’s hair. “I know, Jack.”

He didn’t say it outloud, but he missed Cas too.

He still did everything he could to avoid running into Cas. He didn’t go to the bar anymore. He took Jack grocery shopping in the evening when he knew Cas was likely at home. Sam kept calling and asking what was wrong, but Dean just kept telling him everything was fine. Jack never failed to ask about Mr. Cas at least every other day. 

Finally, after three weeks of this, Dean sat down after putting Jack to bed and gave it some thought. He’d never really been one for delving into his feelings or why he did certain things, but he was tired of feeling like he did, and sick of changing everything he did just to avoid Cas. And he was increasingly unhappy because Jack really missed Cas.

He thought about what bothered him so much about seeing Ketch with Cas. He struggled to not get to it, but eventually he admitted to himself that he was jealous. He hated seeing Cas with anyone else. But that Brit really rubbed him the wrong way.

He rehashed the fight he’d had with Cas. He could see he was out of line, 

He thought about how stupid it was to go out of his way to avoid Cas. It had him feeling uptight and had Jack’s schedule out of whack.

And finally, he admitted to himself that he needed to talk to Cas. He needed to apologize. Maybe, he needed to come clean about how he was feeling. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean called Cas after Jack was in bed on Friday. He waited, sort of afraid that Cas wouldn’t answer. What if he was in bed with some guy? 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean sighed with relief.

“Hi Cas. I was wondering if you would meet me for a drink tomorrow? I need to talk to you.”

There was such a long pause, Dean was convinced Cas would say no. 

“Okay, Dean, I’ll meet you. What time?”

Dean tried not to smile. “How does eight sound?”

“It sounds fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And Cas hung up. Dean looked at his phone, feeling both elated and frightened. He called Sam and asked if they could watch Jack and of course, they said yes.

Dean worried all day. What if Cas wouldn’t accept his apology? What if he’d blown it and Cas stayed mad at him forever? What if he didn’t  _ want _ to be friends anymore? He knew he was driving himself crazy. 

He tried to fill the day with chores and Jack. Jack seemed aware that something was off with him. When Dean told him that he’d be going to Sam and Jess’ tonight, Jack looked at him expectantly.

“Are you going to see Mr. Cas?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Does this mean we can see him again?”

Dean ruffled his hair. “I hope so, buddy."

 

He dropped Jack off a little early. He wanted to be the first to arrive, and he got to the bar at seven forty-five. He chose a table where he had a clear view of the door, and ordered a shot to calm his nerves.He downed it quickly and ordered two beers, one for each of them. 

He looked up to see Cas walking towards the table. He took a deep breath and stood up.

“Cas. Thanks for coming.”

Cas nodded and sat down. “One of these for me?”

Dean nodded. He took a long swallow of his own.

Cas drank, and waited. Dean took a deep breath.

“Okay, Cas. I,uh… I want to apologize. The way I acted wasn’t cool.”

Cas looked at him intently. “No, it wasn’t. What got into you?”

Well, this was it. Time to man up.   
“I got jealous. I hated seeing you with that Ketch guy. The way he touched you… it made me jealous.”

Cas took another swig of his beer, and sat there, not speaking for so long, Dean was convinced that Cas would just tell him to go fuck himself and leave.

“Dean… in order to feel jealous, you’d have to care.”

Dean shifted his eyes, but then looked back at Cas.

“I know. I still care about you. I never stopped.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I never stopped caring about you, Dean. Not for a second.”

“So, where does this leave us? I was thinking…”

Cas waited for him to continue.  _ Suck it up, Winchester. Just ask him. The worst he can say is no. _

“Would you go out with me? On a date?”

Cas looked momentarily shocked. But then his face softened into a smile.

“I’d like that, Dean. I’d like it very much.”

Finally Dean felt like he could breathe.

“Okay! So, how about dinner tomorrow? Say, seven?”

Cas smiled. “Okay. Seven is fine.”

Dean felt like doing a fist pump. They chatted about Jack and work, then Cas said he needed to get going. Dean stood up when he did.

“Thanks, Cas. Really. Thank you.”

Cas nodded and then he turned and walked out of the bar. Dean sat there for a few minutes and just let himself feel good. Then he went to get Jack and go home.

Dean spent Sunday doing chores like the wash, and playing cowboys with Jack. He took his time getting ready for the date, trying to tamp down his nerves.

He dropped Jack off at Sam and Jess’, thanking them for watching him again.

He pulled up in front of Cas’ house and got out. He ran his hand through his hair, just to be sure, and knocked. After a moment, Cas answered. 

He looked amazing. Dean had been avoiding really looking at Cas since he got back, but now, he took in the sight with gusto. Cas was wearing jeans that hugged all the right places and a blue henley that matched his eyes. His hair was its usual messy self and there was just the right amount of stubble gracing his jaw.

“You look… amazing, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad either.”

Dean grinned, Cas walked out and locked the door, then followed Dean to the car. When he got in, he asked Dean where they were going.

“I was thinking Luigi’s. They have great pasta.”

Cas smiled. “Perfect.”

Dean drove to the restaurant and parked. He opened the door for Cas, and they walked in. The hostess sat them at a table that had a wrap-around booth, and they slid in on opposite sides.

Dean looked over the menu, and Cas did too. When they ordered, Dean got a bottle of wine.

“This is nice, Dean. Thanks.”

Dean beamed at him. “Thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure you would.”

Cas got a serious look on his face. “Of course I’d come, Dean. Why wouldn’t I?”

Dean looked at the table. “Well, I acted like an ass. I was afraid you’d stay mad at me.”   
“Dean, when have I ever stayed mad at you… wait, don’t answer that.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I won’t. But still, I’m just glad you accepted my apology.”

The evening went well. The chatted like nothing had kept them apart for four years. When it was over, Dean drove Cas home.

“I really enjoyed myself tonight, Cas.”

Cas grinned at him. “I did too. So, I guess we need another date. How about I cook you dinner next friday?”

Dean smiled at him. “Without Jack?”

Cas grinned broader. “Yeah, without Jack.”

Dean wanted to whoop or something. He really wanted to kiss Cas if he was honest about it, but he figured it was too soon.

“I’ll be there! Well…”

Cas sighed. “I guess I better go inside.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess I should get Jack home.”

“Goodnight Dean. Thank you for dinner.”

“Goodnight Cas.”

Cas got out and walked inside. Dean sat there for a moment. Watching. Then he sighed and started the car. He drove to Sam’s feeling hopeful.

When he got to Sam and Jess’, Sam asked him what was going on.

“Went on a date, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “A date? You?”

“Jesus, Sammy, don’t sound so surprised.”

Sam shook his head. “Sorry, man, but you haven’t been on a date in like… well, four years.”

Dean smiled at him. “Time to get back on the horse then.”

Sam smiled. “So, who did you go out with?”

“Cas.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “Cas? On a date? Well, good for you, I guess.”

Dean just grinned. “It’s a good thing, Sammy my boy, a very good thing.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was riding a high all week. He was so happy, even Bobby asked what was going on. Dean told him to mind his own business and that earned him a slap to the back of his head. The week drug badly. But finally, it was Friday. Sam and Jess took Jack for the night, and Dean headed to Cas’ for dinner.

His heart was pounding as he waited for Cas to answer the door. When he did, Dean looked him up and down. He looked even better than on their date at the bar.

“Come in, Dean, dinner’s almost ready.”

Dean followed Cas to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Something smells wonderful.”

Cas smiled. “I fixed your favorite.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Meat loaf?”

Cas chuckled. “It’s still your favorite, I gather.”

“Your meatloaf is.”

Cas grinned and went back to it.

Dinner was amazing. There was Cas’ special meatloaf, mashed  potatoes and gravy, corn and fresh baked bread. Cas told him there was pie, so Dean tried to control himself.

They retired to the living room with coffee. They sat on the couch, close but not touching.

“Damn, that was so good, Cas. I haven’t had meatloaf since…” He trailed off.

Cas sighed. “I know, Dean. It’s hard to talk about. But it’s in the past. We’re starting fresh here.”

Dean looked at him. “We are. I want to make things right again between us.”

“As do I. Let’s make a deal, if we can. Let’s try to start out as if what happened four years ago didn’t happen. We’re just two men who want to get to know each other better. Can you do that?”

Dean thought about it. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

Cas beamed at him and drank his coffee.

Dean wanted to kiss Cas so bad he could taste it. He drank his coffee instead.

And then… “Dean, can I kiss you?”

“Oh god yes, Cas.”

Cas chuckled, but scooted closer and took Dean’s face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs a little under Dean’s ears and leaned forward.

At the first touch of Cas’ lips, Dean had to resist moaning. This, he remembered. Cas’ lips were full and plump and Dean always loved kissing Cas. He put a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. Cas pushed his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opened his mouth. Cas’ tongue slid in and over Dean’s.

Dean wanted Cas so much. He’d missed this, not just the sex, although god knows he’d missed that, but the closeness. He’d missed Cas’ lips, the feel of him so solid and real. He’s missed the closeness, the feeling of being  _ home _ whenever he was near Cas.  

His cock was already filling. It always did, just from kissing Cas. Cas broke the kiss and pulled Dean onto his lap, with Dean straddling his thighs. They were both short of breath.

“Cas…” it was barely a whisper. Cas put a finger to his lips. Then he kissed Dean again, while sliding his hand under Dean’s shirt. His hands slid up Dean’s chest leaving behind a trail of burning flesh. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth when his fingers found Dean’s nipples and pinched them.

Cas was hard as well, Dean could feel his hard cock in his pants pressed against Dean’s crotch. He moved a little, just enough to rub his own cock on Cas’ crotch. He threw his arms around Cas’ neck.

Cas pulled away. “God, I missed you so much, Dean. I missed you every single day.”

Dean felt a tear escape his eye and run down his face. “I missed you, Cas. I missed you so much I was afraid I’d die of it.”

Cas wiped away the tear with his thumb. “Can you stay?”

Dean nodded. “Sam and Jess have Jack for the night.”

Cas pushed Dean off and stood up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and interlaced their fingers, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

When they got there, Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, wanting him to stand still. Dean did, and Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off over his head. He looked Dean in the eye while he undid Dean’s belt and the button on his jeans. They never broke eye contact, never blinked while Cas pulled down the zipper on Dean’s jeans. When it was down, Cas glanced down. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of both Dean’s jeans and his underwear and pulled them down. He bent over and lowered them to Dean’s feet and Dean stepped out of them and kicked then aside. 

Cas stood back up and ran his eyes over Dean’s body. Dean’s cock twitched under the gaze.

“God, you’re just as beautiful as you were before.”

Dean turned and laid down on the bed. He watched as Cas stripped.

Dean started to cry. Cas laid down beside him.

“Hush, baby, it’s all right.”

Dean sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I just never thought I’d be here, like this with you again.”

Cas kissed his cheek. “Well you are.”

Dean sniffed again. “Really sexy, huh? Crying during sex.”

Cas laughed. “We aren’t having sex yet.”

Dean chuckled. “And we never will, unless I get it together.”

Cas grinned at him. “Dean, you could bawl like a baby the entire time, and I’m still going to fuck you senseless.”

Dean giggled. “Okay! Good to know.”

Cas sat back and grabbed a condom. Dean looked at it. The foil flashed in the half light.

:Look, Cas… I haven’t had sex with anyone since… well, since you.”

Cas looked shocked. “Dean… four years? Why?”

Dean looked at him and sighed. “Because, no one was you.”

Cas looked sad. “Well, I can’t say anything. I only had sex once since we broke up.”

Dean had to ask. “With Ketch?”

It was Cas’ turn to sigh. “Yeah, him. But it was only once.”

Dean had to ask why.

“Because he wasn’t you. But, I got tested after, and I’m clean.” He tossed the condom off the bed.

Dean chuckled. “Look at us. We’re like priests or something.”

Cas; eyes flashed. “Oh, kinky! Want to call me Father?”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Not really, but I’d love to call you daddy.”

Cas laughed. 

“Let’s get back to where we were, what do you say?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas got back to business. He leaned over, kissing Dean until his cock was back to being hard. It had flagged during their talk, especially when he heard that Cas had sex with Ketch. Even once was too much. 

But Dean forgot all about Ketch with Cas’ lips on his and Cas’ tongue exploring Dean’s mouth. When Cas kissed down his throat, he turned his head to give Cas all the access he wanted.

When Cas’ lips attached themselves to one of Dean’s nipples, he arched his back and moaned. Cas nipped and sucked each one to hard little marbles, then moved lower.

When Cas licked and kissed his way down Dean’s chest and belly, Dean felt like he was having some kind of out of body experience. It has been so long he couldn’t believe it was actually real. But when Cas licked the head of his cock, it became very real.

“Fuck! Cas… I can’t… I’m not gonna last very long as it is.”

Cas chuckled and moved down to Dean’s balls. He licked over them and Dean spread his legs wide. He bent his knees. Cas licked under Dean’s balls and Dean felt like he was going to pass out. It was wet and hot and he suddenly didn’t know how he’d survived all this time without Cas doing things just like this to him.

Cas kissed down the inside of Dean’s thigh and licked the crease of his groin. 

“Jesus, Cas, I’m dying here!”

Cas sat back with a smile. He reached over and got a bottle of lube, opened it and poured some in his hand. When he slipped a lubed finger inside Dean, Dean gasped and whined.

“C-Cas! Please… get on with it.”   
Cas smiled down at him. “Patience, Dean. It’s been four years. It’s like you’re a virgin again. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean thought about the sense of that. “Yeah, I guess I’ve been revirginized.”

Cas laughed and pushed his finger in all the way.  Dean groaned.

Cas worked Dean open slowly, and Dean was a wreck. He’d waited so long for this, and he really didn’t want to wait a minute longer.

When Cas found his prostate, he yelled.

“Fuck! Cas. I want you. Please, just put it in me. I don’t care if it hurts!”

Cs looked at him for a long moment, then pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lube again and lubed up his cock, and poured some on Dean’s hole for good measure. 

Dean shivered at the sudden coldness, but then Cas was over him and his cock was rubbing around Dean’s hole and everything went blurry... there was only Cas.

Cas pushed in. Dean felt pain, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. All he knew was this was Cas, inside him, fucking him, making love with him.

He grabbed Cas’ arms when Cas put them down and dug his fingers in when Cas pushed slowly deeper.

The pain settled into a burn. Dean felt every inch of Cas… he seemed huge inside him. He’d forgotten what this actually felt like. But it all came flooding back, and he wanted Cas so badly, he almost did start crying again.

“Cas… it’s so good… “

Cas kissed him. Then he sat back a little and pulled Dean’s legs around his hips and thrust in all the way. Dean could feel Cas’ balls laying on him as Cas held still, letting Dean adjust to the girth.

Dean nodded, afraid to use his voice. Cas smiled, kissed him again and pulled back. He pushed back in slowly.

“God, Dean, you feel so good! I… I…”

Dean nodded again, and said very quietly, “I know, Cas.”

Cas went slow, and Dean closed his eyes and just  _ felt _ . He felt the years fade away, and he was in love with Cas all over again.

He opened his eyes and Cas was looking at him. He smiled and a moan escaped his lips. 

“Need… need more…   
Cas sped up and started pushing in harder. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas tighter and dug his heels into Cas’ ass. His fingers were so tight around Cas’ arms, they’d leave bruises, but Dean couldn’t help it. 

Then Cas pulled out and smacked Dean on the thigh.

“Hands and knees.”

Dean flipped over and shoved his ass out while putting his face on the pillow. As much as he loved seeing Cas’ face while they fucked, he loved it when Cas took him from behind. He moaned long and loud when Cas shoved back in.

Cas put one hand on Dean’s hip and grasped his shoulder with the other. He pulled Dean back against every thrust in and Dean’s cock was slapping his belly. 

Cas fucked him hard. Dean needed it, craved it. He felt the slap of Cas’ balls against his ass every time he pushed in. He was moaning wantonly, making little ‘oh’ sounds. 

He could feel the heat build up in his balls. He wanted to last longer, but he’d already lasted longer than he expected to. He shut his eyes and let it roll over him.

“Cas… I’m gonna come!”

Cas pushed in harder, punching a grunt out of Dean, and Dean came. It lasted longer, was more intense than any orgasm he’d had in the past four years just using his hand. It seemed to last for minutes. He clenched down over and over, making Cas groan.

Cas thrust in and stopped, holding still as he came. Dean could feel every shot of cum, filling him with heat. He loved that feeling, Cas marking him from the inside. He tightened down on Cas’ cock.

Cas pushed in and out until his cock got soft, then pulled out and fell on the bed next to Dean. Dean could feel cum dribbling out of his ass and over his balls.

Dean turned on his side and scooted away from the wet spot where he’d come. Cas threw an arm around him and pulled him close.

Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I never stopped loving you.”

Cas turned to look at him. “I know, Dean. I love you too. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. At long last, he was home.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke up sometime later and he had become the little spoon. He smiled, feeling Cas pressed against his back, but he had to piss bad. He gently removed Cas’ arm from around his middle and Cas’ leg from on top of his, and got up. He found the bathroom and took a very satisfying piss. He went back to the bedroom and saw Cas’ blue eyes shining in the light from the window.

He slid back under the covers and turned to Cas.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

Cas smiled. “It’s okay, but since we’re both awake…”

It didn’t take long at all for Cas to be flat on his back and Dean grabbing Cas’cock to steady it so he could slide down it. He took his time, but when he was sitting fully on Cas’ cock, he moaned.

He put his hands on Cas’ belly for leverage and began to move up and down, looking at Cas’ face. They both groaned as Dean slid down.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, bent his legs and began to thrust up into Dean. Dean’s leaking cock bobbed up and down with every movement.

“Damn, you feel so good, baby. I love it when you ride me.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, then pulled off. He turned around, facing Cas’ legs and sank down again. Cas shoved a pillow under his head so he could get a good view of his cock disappearing inside Dean’s ass over and over. 

Dean sped up and pounded himself on Cas. He had his hands on Cas’ thighs and Cas had him by the hips. Cas reached and grabbed one side of Dean’s ass in each hand and spread the globes apart. Dean groaned.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself. It’s so good…”

Dean was fucking hard and for a bit, all the sounds that could be heard in the dark room was the slap of Dean’s ass on Cas’ hips and the sounds of their ecstasy.

Then Cas said he was close and for Dean to make himself come. Dean lifted one hand and grabbed his cock, and it only took a few pulls for Dean to come all over Cas’ legs. 

Cas held Dean’s hips tighter and thrust up into him. He yelled out Dean’s name and came.

Dean sat on Cas’ dick until it got too soft, then he pulled off and turned around, laying next to Cas. Cas grabbed the towel he’d used earlier to clean them off, and wiped his legs.

Then Cas pulled Dean into a long kiss.

“I love you Dean.”

Dean kissed him back. “I love you, Cas.”

They slept until the sun was up. Dean looked at the clock and it read ten. He stretched and yawned. Then he realized Cas wasn’t in bed anymore, and he smelled coffee. He got up and found his underwear and pulled them on, then walked to the kitchen.

Cas was standing, drinking coffee. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he looked freakin’ adorable. Dean walked up to him and kissed him.

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

Cas just grunted and handed him a cup. Dean took it and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Cas sat down too.

“You’re awfully cheerful. You used to be like an angry bear in the mornings.”

Dean grinned. “I know, but having a kid who wakes you up every morning by bouncing on your stomach will cure you of that in no time.”

Cas smiled. “When do you need to pick up Jack?”

Dean thought a minute. “I probably need to call Sam, and go pretty soon.”

Cas nodded. 

“Hey, why don’t you come with me? I know Jack has really missed you, and he’d be thrilled if you came.”

Cas looked at him. “For the day, you mean?”

“Nuh uh. I was thinking you could come until tomorrow.”

Cas looked mildly surprised. “Are you sure? It wouldn’t, I don’t know, confuse Jack to see us in bed together?”

Dean smiled. “I’m hoping he’s gonna have to get used to that.”

Cas nodded. “Make sense to me. Let me get dressed and put some things in a bag, and I’m all yours.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “You better believe you’re all mine.”

While Cas took a quick shower, Dean called Sam.

“Hey jerk, how’s my kid?”

“Dean! I’ve been wondering when you’d call. Uh, had a good night, I take it.”

“Yeah I did. Tell Jack that me and Cas will be there in about forty-five minutes to get him.”

“You and Cas, huh?”

“Yeah, me and Cas. Goodbye Sammy.”

Dean hung up with a goofy smile on his face. 

 

They knocked on the door and it flew open. Jack ran and grabbed Dean around the legs.

“Daddy! I missed you, but I had a lot of fun…”

His voice faded when he saw Cas. 

“Mr. Cas! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Jack.”

Cas knelt down and Jack threw his arms around him. Cas hugged him back, and picked him up, settling Jack on his hip. They walked inside.

Sam and Jess were sitting on the couch, all smiles.

“Hey, Cas. Good to see you, man.”

Cas smiled back and put Jack down. “Nice to see you too.”

Dean picked Jack up. “Ready to go home, buddy?”

Jack looked at Cas.

“Can Mr. Cas come too?”

Dean smiled. “Yes, Cas is coming too.”

Jack yelled, “Yay!” loudly in Dean’s ear..

 

Jack talked non-stop all the way home about everything he’d done at Sam and Jess’. Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and Cas chuckled. Finally Jack took a breath

“Yeah, it sounds like you had a real good time there, son.”

Jack was sucking his thumb, but popped it out. “Did you have fun at Mr. Cas’ house?”

Dean grinned and winked at Cas, who was smiling too.

“Oh yeah, buddy, daddy had a  _ lot  _ of fun with Cas.”

When they got home, Dean fixed him and Cas some breakfast while Jack watched cartoons. 

“Are you hungry, Jack?”

Jack yelled back that he wasn’t, his unka Sam had made pancakes.

Dean sent Cas out to check on which cartoon Jack was watching and he came back saying it was fine. They ate their food, not really talking, just grinning at one another.

They spent the day watching movies and playing with Jack. Cas was a natural, and Dean was constantly surprised by how good he was with Jack.

Finally it was Jack’s bedtime. Cas washed the dinner dishes while Dean gave Jack his bath and put him to bed. Jack wanted Cas to read him his story, and Cas happily obliged.

Finally, Jack was asleep. Cas and Dean sighed onto the couch,

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean crawled into Cas’ lap, his knees straddling Cas’ thighs, and they kissed. When they came up for air, Dean told Cas they needed to take this into the bedroom.

Cas nodded. “We don’t need Jack to see us making out.”

Dean smiled, got up and pulled Cas to his feet. 

On the way to the bedroom, Cas stopped.

“Dean, do you think it will confuse Jack, finding me in your bed in the morning?”

Dean smiled at him. “Maybe, but I’ll explain it to him. After all, I expect him to see you in my bed on a regular basis.”

Dean closed the door behind him when they got to the bedroom, and they both stripped. Falling together on the bed, Cas went back to kissing the hell out of Dean. He kissed along Dean’s jaw, down his throat, over his collar bones and sucked on Dean’s nipples. He seemed intent on kissing every damn freckle Dean had.

By the time he’d worked his way down to Dean’s cock, Dean was already wrecked. But when Cas flicked his tongue against the head of his dick, Dean gasped. Cas sucked him down to the base and held there for a moment, then sucked back up.

“Shit! Fuck, Cas…”

Cas looked up at him with his eyes smiling. He pulled off long enough to say, “Shh, Dean, you’ve got to be quiet,” and then went back to sucking on Dean’s cock like they were in a porno.

Just when Dean was getting close, Cas moved on, leaving Dean to groan. He moved down, sucking on a ball and licking under them. 

Dean spread wide and lifted his legs, and Cas grabbed his ass and spread it open. Then he licked over Dean’s hole.

Dean very nearly fell off the bed, the only thing keeping him there was Cas’ firm, grip on his ass. Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s hole, then speared his tongue and pushed it into Dean. Dean’s head fell back on the pillow with a moan.

Dean had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling. It felt so amazingly good… he was thrashing his head back and forth and doing his best to be quiet.

After a few minutes, Dean was begging quietly for Cas to just fuck him, but Cas kept it up for a few more,

“God damn it Cas, you’re killing me. Please…” 

Cas pulled his face away. Dean looked at him, and his chin was wet with spit. He looked as wrecked as Dean felt. 

“Lube?” Dean grabbed the bottle and handed it to Cas. Cas poured some in his hand and used it to make his cock nice and juicy. Then he grabbed one of Dean’s legs and put it against his chest and pushed in.

Dean was never going to get tired of the feeling of Cas when he slid his cock into him at the beginning. Cas’ cock spread him open more than it felt like he could take, but it fit perfectly. He could feel every inch of Cas’ very substantial cock as it went in. It slid over his prostate, making him see stars for a moment, and then when it was fully in him, the feeling of being so full, so stuffed… it was the most incredible thing ever.

Cas held for a few moments and it was such perfect torture… he needed him to move but then he wanted Cas to just stay that way… all he could do was say Cas’ name over and over again.

Cas did pull back, all the way out, and pushed in again, giving Dean the same sensations again. He grabbed on to Cas’ shoulders and hung on for dear life. 

Cas growled out, “Jesus, Dean, you’re so tight… “ and he began to fuck Dean as hard and as fast as he could. Dean was panting out Cas’ name like a prayer.

It lasted longer than the first two times. They’d gotten a taste of one another, settled down, and now Cas was going to make this last as long as possible. If he even felt a little like he was getting too close, he’d slow it down until he got control again. Twice he stopped altogether, causing Dean to groan and push against him.

Finally, when they were both covered in sweat and could hardly breathe anymore, Cas let himself relax. “I want you to come, Dean. Let me see you come for me.”

Dean grabbed his cock and yanked on it exactly twice and came so hard his vision went to a tiny pinprick of light. He shot cum all over himself. Cas watched, moving in and out slowly. Then he went back at it hard and followed Dean after just a few moments.

Cas thrust a few more times and then pulled out. He laid down next to Dean and panted.

When they had their breath back, Dean grinned broadly.

“Think we need a shower.”

Cas nodded. “Together?”

Dean sat up. “Of  _ course _ together! Come on, sexy.”

When they were done and dried off, they pulled on sleep pants and went to bed.

 

Jack ran in, yelling, “Daddy! Daddy it’s time to get up!” and jumped on the bed. Right on Cas.

Cas said “OOF!” and Jack froze. He smiled when he saw who it was.

“Mr. Cas! You and daddy had a sleepover?”

Dean drug Jack off of Cas and Cas took a deep breath.

“Yeah, he did, buddy. He’s gonna do that a lot from now on.”

Cas, who could now breath again, said, “Is that all right with you, Jack?”

Jack grinned. “Yes! I like when you’re here.” He turned to Dean.

“Daddy? Is Mr. Cas your boyfriend?”

Dean was shocked, but nodded. “Yeah he is. But where did you learn about boyfriends?”

“I heard unka Sam and aunt Jess talking about it.”

‘Humm, I guess I'll have to talk to them.”

Cas was listening to this with a smile.

Jack looked between the two of them. “Daddy, are we going to get married with Mr. Cas?”

Dean blushed and Cas coughed.

“Well, I don’t know, Jack. Did you hear that from Sam and Jess too?”

Jack nodded. “They said you should get married with Mr. Cas. Can we? Please?”

Dean looked at Cas, and then back at Jack.

“Would you like to ask Cas about that?”

Jack looked solemnly at Cas.

“Mr Cas, would you get married with us?”

Cas looked at Dean, and then back at Jack.

“Jack, I’d love to.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean had the radio on in the kitchen while he fixed breakfast, and was dancing around. Cas watched him for a minute with a smile on his face, and then went to living room where Jack was.

“So, Jack, are you sure you want your dad and I to get married?”

Jack looked at his with a big smile.

“Yes! I know my daddy likes you a lot, and I like you too.”

Cas sat on the floor next to Jack.

“And what does it mean to you, to get married?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “It means you will always be here with daddy. And I know lots of kids who have two peoples who are their… their…”

Cas smiled. “Parents?”

“Yes! Parents. Only one other kid besides me at my school has only one parent. I want to have two. Two daddies. You’ll be my daddy if we get married, won’t you?”

Cas put his hand on Jack’s head. “Yes, I will Jack.”

Jack smiled again. “Good! Want to help me color?”

When Dean came to call them to breakfast, he stood a minute watching the love of his life and his son, sitting together and coloring. 

 

They sat on the couch while Jack was taking a nap. 

“So, when do you want to do this?” 

Dean grinned at Cas. “As soon as humanly possible.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, damn. I think we need to at least make some plans. Like, do we want a reception? Whose house are we going to live in?”

Dean thought. “Well, I think we need to have a get-together, at least. And I’m thinking you could move in here, it would be easier than moving Jack.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Okay, that sounds about right. So, when do we want to move me in?”

Dean grinned. “How about today?”

Cas laughed. “I think I’m gonna need more time than that. You’re really anxious to get this going, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you? We’ve got the last four years to make up for.”

Cas kissed him lightly. “Of course I am. Let me get moved, and then we’ll plan the wedding. I’ll get started packing as soon as I get home. I think we can move me in next weekend.”

 

Cas was moved in the next weekend. Jack tried to be more careful when he jumped on the bed, but there was that one time when he fell to his knees on Cas’ balls. When Cas could regain the power of speech, he told Jack it was just an accident and he wasn’t mad. Jack thought he sounded kind of squeaky.

They were married six weeks later. Sam stood up with Dean and Jack stood up with Cas in front of the justice of the peace. Jack carefully printed his name on the license. 

The party was awesome. It was just close friends and family, but the booze flowed freely, the music was great and Cas and Dean danced together several times. Jess took Jack home early. She and Sam were keeping him while Dean and Cas honeymooned.

They went to the Grand Canyon for their honeymoon. When people questioned their choice, Cas simply told them he’d always wanted to see it.

They did get out of the hotel one day and looked at it. The rest of the time, they were in their room, making love and ordering room service.

Sam told Dean that Jack had very proudly announced at daycare that he now had two daddies. 

They decided that even though Cas worked from home, Jack should stay in daycare. It was good for him, and Cas needed some peace and quiet to write.

A little over a year later, Cas’ first book was published under the pseudonym Carver Edlund. It was a story about two brothers who hunted supernatural beings. It was a huge hit, and Cas wrote several sequels.

After the second book, Cas refused to go on any book tours. They had been horrible for everyone. Cas hated traveling and being away from Dean and Jack, and Dean and Jack hated having him gone. He became known as a recluse author, but that only added to the mystique of the whole thing.

When Jack was six, Lisa showed up at the door. Dean very tentatively let her see Jack. She took off again shortly after, and Dean and Cas agreed that it was just as well. That same year, Sam and Jess had a baby girl they named Kaia. 

When Jack was seven, they adopted a little girl named Claire. She was three. Jack was a very protective big brother. They moved to a larger house with a big backyard.

When Jack was eight, Dean hurt his back working on a car at the salvage yard. Cas insisted that he quit. The money that Cas had made from his books was more than enough to keep them comfortably. Dean did backyard work on friend’s cars just to keep himself occupied, but Cas kept a close rein on him,

They both got a little teary-eyed when Claire started school.

They took vacations every year. They went to Disneyland, Six Flags in Texas, and made a yearly trip to the Kansas state fair every September. 

Like any couple, they occasionally had fights, but they vowed to never go to bed angry and they stuck to that. One time it took all night, but they worked it out. 

After a few years, they began to have a date night once a week. It was nice to just spend time together and be away from the kids for a night. They always did something special for their anniversary.

When Jack was a junior in high school, Cas found a bag of weed in Jack’s sock drawer. They had a long talk about it, and about how he could end up in jail and ruin his future. Jack quit.

Jack went to the University of Kansas, majoring in ancient civilizations.

When Claire was a senior, she announced she was gay. She and Kaia became very close. 

Claire went to Kansas State University, but dropped out after a year. She wanted to ‘find herself’ and she and Kiai went backpacking across the country. Dean was beside himself, but they kept in touch and Cas helped him to calm down and let her live her life.

On their twentieth anniversary, they went on what Dean called an ‘epic road trip’ across the country that took a month. They met up with Claire and Kaia in Wyoming.

 

All in all, it was a magical life, and they lived it to the fullest. Always together, always in love. 

 


End file.
